


Let's Learn How to Fly A Kite

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hint of Unrequited Thasmin, If You Squint A Lot, The Doctor needs a rest, The Fam have a nice day out, The Fam notice, There's kites involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Yaz has noticed the Doctor losing a lot of energy and decides to take matters into her own hands. With some help from Ryan and Graham of course.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Let's Learn How to Fly A Kite

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

Yaz was slightly concerned at the state of the Doctor. She looked tired, the circles under her eyes even more pronounced than normal. Even her usually endless energy seemed exhausted, and she dragged her feet around the console. All of the Fam were concerned, how could they not be? But Yaz decided to do something about it, even though Ryan and Graham had both agreed to let it be for a few days.

"The Doctor always bounces back," Ryan had said. "Just give her a few days, then we'll do something about it, alright?"

"He's right, cockle," Graham had added. "She just needs a bit of space is all. She's still an alien."

Yaz wasn't going to stand idly by while the Doctor ran herself into the ground.

"So, where do you want to go today, Fam?" The Doctor was leaned against the console, sonic in hand while she fiddled with one of the knobs. She blinked slowly, Yaz noticed, her eyes moved slower as she looked to the three of them. "We could go see one of the largest waterfalls in the universe. Huge, thing, tons of water running over it all the time. Big tourist spot, but there are a few days where it's completely empty. Or, I know another planet-"

"Can we go for a picnic?" Yaz asked, and the boys looked at her, raising their eyebrows. She forged on without taking another look at them, focusing on the Doctor. "I'm looking for a slow day, but I don't want to spend another in here. No offense to the TARDIS, but there's only so many times I can watch Ryan get his arse kicked at his video games."

Ryan's "Oi!" was drowned out by the chuckles of the rest of the crew, even while the Doctor started flipping switches, preparing the TARDIS to start moving again from where it had been stationary in the Vortex. 

"A picnic does sound nice, Doc," Graham said. "All this running around ain't as easy as it used to be. I could do with a rest in the sun and some beautiful scenery."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see some sun," Ryan said after a few moments, and the Doctor hummed, thoughtful. 

"Picnic it is, then. For the Fam. Danger and worry free, I guarantee. Well, I can't guarantee, but I'll do my best," she said, and some life seemed to return to her as she hopped away from the console, leaning back to check the readings from the screen before circling around to keep doing her pilot dance. "And I know just the planet, pretty close to your own galaxy, just a few down the door. It has fields with purple grass, purple grass! And there are these rabbits-well, not rabbits, but..." Yaz tuned some of the rambling out, just glad to see the some energy returning to the Doctor. When she caught Ryan and Graham's gazes, it appeared they thought the same. She could even swear she heard the TARDIS hum its approval. 

Yaz watched, gripping onto anything close to her. The ride was always bumpy, no matter what the Doctor did, but she was getting better at staying on her feet. All of them were. The trip was short, without a lot of flying through the air or turbulence (beyond that which Yaz mentally deemed 'usual') and they landed without any problems. Maybe the Doctor could make a guarantee and stick too it. 

The Doctor was first out the door while Graham retreated to the kitchen to actually prepare the food. Yaz grimaced, wondering how many sandwiches would find their way into the basket alongside the other foods. Maybe she should send Ryan to supervise his grandad...but he was already following the Doctor out the door, shrugging on a jacket as he moved. 

There was a hum from behind Yaz, coming from the console, and she turned on instinct, away from the door. Leaning against one of the pillars, closest to the exterior doors were four kites. A grin split her face and she scooped them up into her arms, dashing out after the Doctor and Ryan, not wanting to be left out of any of the fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a very satisfying and Earth-like lunch (Graham, thankfully, had packed food other than sandwiches, for which all of Team TARDIS was thankful) Yaz and Ryan folded up the blanket and Yaz pulled out the kites that she had set to the side. Ryan and Graham immediately claimed two and headed off to fly them, but the Doctor stared at them, lost in thought.

"You know how to fly a kite, Doctor?" Yaz asked. It seemed to snap the alien out of her reverie.

"Of course. I won a medal for kite flying, musta lost it in the TARDIS somewhere. 52nd century, I think one of the judges fancied me. I was all legs and spiky hair back then, can't really blame them. That face was very charming." Then she claimed her own, rainbow fabric shaped into a bird. Of course it was a rainbow, and she picked it up, going to join the boys. Yaz shook her head, watching her take of running, the kite soon rising through the air with ease, taking it place next to the two that Ryan and Graham were flying. 

"C'mon Yaz!" Ryan was waving at her, motioning for her to join their little gang of kites, and Yaz picked up the final one, taking her time to get over to them. It was good to see the Doctor grinning so brightly, eyes alight for what felt like the first time in days. Then she turned those eyes to Yaz and waved, keeping a hand on the kite string and Yaz felt her pace increase to join. She wasn't about to be left out of all the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
